galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Gull
Gull is a beautiful little dark elf woman standing at 5'1 ft. tall and weighing 100 pounds. She has dark grey skin with a shapely body that boasts and impressive (DDcup) bosom and a wide onion booty. She has long stark white hair that she ties up in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face, much like Shuns. Gull has Deep crimson colored eyes and soft perfectly shaped lips. Gull's name means "Ghost" in Dark Elven and she does exemplify that description. Gull is dark and mysterious girl who is very quiet and very distrusting of anyone. She can be extremely charming and manipulative at times while at others she can be coldly dispassionate. Gull is the only member of the Black Widow to recieve the nickname "Black Widow". She was the personal assassin of Zenfaria before Zenfaria became a goddess. Gull was also the leader of the Black Widow for a short time before Vallric decided to take over. Gull fights with a graceful finesse that nobody can match, her speed and precision attacks make her an extremely deadly foe, that is if you ever see her at all. Gull's stealthy techniques are considered legendary and she can rival the Grandmaster of any ninja clan. Gull commonly wears her black ninja outfit that has a hardened chest piece that shows off her massive boobs and has a red hourglass symbol on it that fits to Gull's body shape. Current Gull is currently the Spymaster of Lilor'Arael, Respen Do'Urden's new kingdom. Gull spends most of her time making sure other spies get false information and that black market dealers secretly work for the goverment. Because of Gull Lilor'Arael gets a huge boost to its economy. When not working Gull spends her time in the inner sanctum of Respens palace and when she desires it she has sexual relations with Respen or the many others that live in the inner sanctum. History Gull was raised from birth to be a spectacular assassin in service to Zenfaria. A splinter cell group of ninja from the clan of the Black Spider trained Gull in the ninja arts of stealth and assassination. When she had completed her training she undertook missions from Zenfaria to eliminate targets and gather intel. Gull participated in the 4th drow war, killing homeguard and even some of Respen's companions. She was defeated at the Gods Battlegrounds in the realm beyond the Far Realm but she escaped death with Vallric and some other Black Widow members. Gull was defeated and captured in a soul gem by the High Priestess of Solus during the quest for the Elemental Idols. Her soul was subjected to visions of all the sins she had commited over the years and she slowly began to fell remorse for it all. When her heart and soul shifted towards good she was released from the soul gem and found herself under the care of Aspen Matriox the Archmage bladesinger of Mayrid, City of Mages. Gull vowed to do good in the world to redeem herself from her past sins and so she joined up with Respen and became one of his companions. Relationships Gull is a lover of Respen Do'Urden, but she is bi sexual and will have intimate contact with other former Black Widow members such as Daemia, Shirxena, and Xull'rae. To most others she is indifferent. Character Sheet Female Drow Ninja 30 NG Medium Humanoid (Drow) Init +21; Senses '''Darkvision 120ft, Blindsense 60ft, Perception +48 Defense '''AC '''46 '''Flat '''28 '''Touch '''34 (+12 armor, +17 dex, +6 deflection, +1 dodge) '''HP '''362 '''Fort +22, Ref +39, Will +19 Defensive Abilities '''Improved Evasion, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Defensive Roll 1/day, Freedom of Movement '''SR '''36 '''Resists '''Acid 30, Cold 30, Electricity 30, Fire 30, Sonic 30 Offense '''Speed '''30ft, 60ft w/boots '''Melee ''Fang of Gull +47/+47/+42/+37/+32 (1d6+27/17-20x2) Unarmed +37/+32/+27/+22 (2d10+17) ''Widow Fang ''+42/+37/+32/+27 (1d4+27 or 1d8+27) '''Ranged '''Shurikans +37/+32/+27/+22 (20 plus poison) '''Special Attacks '''Sneak Attack +15d6, Assassinate (DC 36), Poison '''Spell-Like Abilities' 1/day - Dancing Lights, Darkness, Faerie Fire Statistics Str 14(20), Dex 31(45), Con 16(22), Int 20, Wis 16, Cha 27(33) Base Atk +20; CMB +25; CMD 58 'Feats '''Weapon Finesse, Dodge, Mobility, Improved Unarmed Strike, Spring Attack, Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Quick Draw, Deflect Arrows, Cartwheel Dodge, Blind-Fight, Infinite Deflect Arrows, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Shurikan Mastery '''Skills '''Acrobatics +84, Appraise +17, Bluff +44, Climb +28, Diplomacy +34, Deisable Device +50, Disguise +34, Escape Artist +50, Intimidate +24, Knowledge (Geography) +15, Knowledge (local) +28, Knowledge (Nobility) +18, Knowledge (Planes) +15, Perception +48, Perform (Sex) +44, Sense Motive +38, Sleight of Hand +30, Stealth +80, Survival +13, Swim +28, Use Magic Device +34 '''Languages '''Xeph common, Undercommon, Elven, Drow Sign, Dwarven, Giant, Orcish, Draconic '''SQ '''Poison Use, Ki Pool (26/day), No Trace +10, Light Steps, Hidden Master '''Ninja Tricks '''Smoke Bomb, Fast Stealth, Acrobatic Master, High Jumper, Assassinate (DC 36), Evasion, Unarmed Combat Mastery, Improved Evasion, Fast Tumble, Forgotten Trick, Skill Mastery Climb, Disable Device, Perception, Sleight of Hand, Sense Motive, Stealth, Use Magic Device, Ledge Walker, Smoke Walk, Defensive Roll, Fatal Finesse Gear ''Black Widow Suit - ''+12 armor, +5 resistance, +30 Acrobatics, +30 Stealth ''Black Widow Ninja Boots - ''+30 speed, constant Spider Climb ''Half Mask of Warding Black Widow Gloves of Epic Dexterity +14 Black Widow Ninja Belt of Physical Might +6, str, con Ring of Major Universal Elemental Resistance Headband of Alluring Charisma +6 Ring of Protection +6 Dragon's Eye Amulet Fang of Gull - ''+10 Adamantine Ninja-to of keen, speed, stalking ''Widow's Fang - '' +5 Mithril Kusari-gama of impact and collison ''Pouch of Endless Shurikans Handy Haversack(buttpack) Rod of Force Rod of Security Rod of Ropes Category:People Category:NPCs